Just a Soldier's Daughter
by Izzy-Buzy-Bee
Summary: Ella's life was as normal as it was ever gonna get, until she unknowingly films Daisuke stealing a bracelet. Now she has to face the wrath of Krad,The town's police force,and Dark hitting on her, as well as get that coffee fix she needs. Dark/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** Not in ownership of D.N. Angel in anyway, especially seeing as it's been discontinued

**A 'Sighting' of Sorts**

It was a typical summer night. The type of night in Australia where you would sprawl on your bed with lemonade and air-conditioning turned up too high for economy's comfort or swim in the ice cold surf with no one but the moon for company. But this night was not Australian nor was it exactly typical. For tonight, a small town on the coast of Japan would stay up in worry and excitement. Tonight, teenage girls would chatter excitedly on the phone, parents would anxiously watch the television, placing faith in the town's police force, a crowd would gather at the central art's museum. Tonight, Phantom Thief Dark would steal the Crimson Tear.

"Ouch!" Ella Gibson exclaimed indignantly as a particularly nasty splinter dug its way into her palm. Scrambling onto the tree branch above her, she unclipped a torch from her belt and flicked it on. Wincing at the bloody mess, she placed the torch between her teeth and rummaged through her backpack.

"Aha!" she exclaimed around the torch as she pulled out a pair of gleaming metal tweezers.

She gasped as she eased the piece of wood out of her skin, and then cackled manically as she held it up in the torch light.

"Victory is mine!" she chuckled as she flicked the offending piece of wood away from her and stowed the tweezers away in her bag.

"Next time I really must wear gloves" she said companionably to herself. Leaning against the trunk and resting her video camera across her lap, Ella cracked open a can of Pepsi and got ready to wait.

A while later, Ella checked her watch for the 53rd time and sighed

"Heaven forbid if the mighty and all powerful Phantom Thief Dark arrives 10 seconds early" she muttered crabbily as she wriggled uncomfortably against the tree's rough bark. "Why is everyone in Japan so damned punctual anyway?" Just as Ella draw in more breath to continue her rant, a collective murmur started up from the crowd surrounding the building and a few girls screamed. "Took your sweet bloody time" Ella snatched up her video camera and began to record the silent shadow that swept through the window adjacent to her tree, leaving a rush of black feather's fluttering in its wake.

Daisuke grimaced as he flew through the window, missing the nice quiet corners of Dark's mind.

'Did I just think that?!" He shouted mentally, rubbing his head in confusion.

_Wow Daisuke, I didn't know you liked me that much _called a taunting voice from the deep recess's of his brain.

'Shut up Dark' Daisuke responded, his only answer an echoing chuckle. Minutes later, Daisuke sighed in relief as the glass box opened and he withdraw the delicate ruby bracelet from its velvet cushion.

'Wow Dark, it says here that a Hikari made this for his nine year old daughter, who died the next day. That's so sad!' Daisuke exclaimed holding the bracelet up so that it sparkled in the moonlight.

_Yeah Yeah whatever kid _Dark yawned loudly _just put it in the bag so we can get outta here. Tonight was so boring! _Frowning slightly, Daisuke stowed the piece of jewellery into his bag and turned to face the window. Seeing something winking slightly in the gloom outside, Daisuke squinted, then his red eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. "There's a girl in the tree!' He thought frantically 'and she's got a camera!' panicking, Daisuke swept out the window and into the sky leaving the trademark black feathers in his wake.

"What?" Ella's eyes snapped open as the feathers rained on her face. She lifted her back from the trunk of the tree and stretched, feeling her bones crack and pop into place. 'Ouch' she thought, turning her camera off. 'I'll check the film tomorrow. Who knows I, might have something interesting to show the people back home for once.' Ella leapt quietly from the tree, landing silently on the ground before slipping off into the night.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ Yes, I'm an Aussie. If you've read Mathew Reilly you'd know that we're the most powerful nation on the planet, it's just that no-one else has clued in. Reviews, as always, are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **If only if only, the woodpecker sighed, Bonny ol' Kate could own D.N. Angel. I don't own this fabulous anime, or the book Holes, whose nursery rhyme I just butchered for my own means.

**Enter the Caffeine Addicted Cyclone**

"Coffee" a hand shot out from underneath a mountain of blankets and groped around, trying to locate the source of the never ending beeping.

"Must. Get. Coffee" a head slowly emerged and bleary eyes focused on an indiscriminate yellow alarm clock. The Enemy.

"Kyaaa!" The poor alarm clock was flung against a wall, rebounded off and then took a spin on a computer chair.

"About time you learned to fly" Ella snarled, and then took off to the kitchen in search of the holy beverage.

Whistling cheerfully, Ella poured her third cup of java and glanced good naturedly at the clock hanging in the lounge room. Her mouth hung open in shock and her coffee cup began to overflow.

"Wahhh!" galvanized into action, Ella screamed as the hot liquid scalded her hand.

"Ow! Ow!" Ella hopped around waving her hand in the air then screamed again when she remembered the time.

"Ack! Late! Late! Late!" she yelled as she ran around in a flurry of activity and raced out the door, only to dash back in again to grab her red Converse All Stars.

Running down the street, Ella cursed her bad luck then remembered why she was so tired and cursed some more. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the boy walking like a zombie in her direction. That is, until she ran into him.

Daisuke groaned as he dragged himself down the street. It was bad enough having to steal things, let alone having fan girls hiding out in trees recording him.

"Do you think she got a clear shot of me?" he asked again and cringed when Dark gave vent to a frustrated growl.

_I told you Daisuke I don't know.__ But I do know that you're an idiot for letting this happen_

"Do you think she'll tell anyone? Or give the recording to the cops?" Daisuke asked fearfully.

_Do I look like I know? I just date girls, I do-_

Dark's mental rant was cut off when Daisuke was hit by a human whirl wind. Out of instinct he put his arms out to stop whatever was flying his way at such magnificent speeds and Daisuke was rewarded with a face to face meeting with the pavement.

_What the hell!? _Dark shouted. Daisuke didn't answer, being too preoccupied with figuring out how he managed to miss a cyclone warning.

Ella blinked and spat out a mouthful of grass.

"Odd" she thought, "since when was I lying down?" groaning, she began to assess what happened while the little birdies stopped flying around her head. 'Hmm. I was running, very athletically if I may say so myself, then I hit something, then it caught me, then I skidded, then the world spun.' she mused. "This means that the poor something is probably lying on the ground like a little lost deer, and I should help it." Hopping up, Ella grinned broadly and scampered over to the shocked red head lying sprawled on the grass. "There there" she soothed as he rolled over and groaned.

"Why wasn't there a warning" Daisuke whimpered at the blurry face in front of him. "They always issue cyclone warnings." Ella shook her head cheerfully.

"No cyclone! Just me." Standing back up, she offered her hand to Daisuke. "Sorry that I knocked you over." She said as she pulled him up. "I had a late night last night and I drank too much caffeine"

"Its okay" Daisuke reassured her "I wasn't paying attention either" Daisuke blinked as his vision realigned itself, then gasped as he realized who was standing in front of him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ella asked, looking at Daisuke weirdly.

"Dark! Take over! It's her!" Daisuke shouted, thinking hard about Risa.

"What the hell!" Ella screamed as Daisuke's body began to change. "Somebody help!" Looking around and realizing the street was deserted Ella looked back to Daisuke and screamed again when she found herself facing a tall man with amethyst eyes and long, messy purple hair.

"Phantom Dark" she gasped, backing away slowly.

"Yo."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ Bwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I leave you at some semblance of a cliffhanger! Review, and I may take mercy and publish the next chapter. Don't, and we shall see..............................................................


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the anime D.N. Angel

**When a Perverted Thief and a Psychotic Mongoose Meet, All Hell Implodes**

Dark grinned and began slowly striding towards her.

"Listen," he said lightly "I don't wanna hurt a pretty girl like you, so give me what I want and I'll leave you alone." Ella's green eyes widened and she began to walk backwards faster. "No! It's not what you think-"Dark made a grab for Ella's arm and she shrieked, swinging her foot out to connect with Dark's shin.

"Don't touch me! Pervert!" she hissed, before spinning around and sprinting down the street, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Dark moaned, rubbing his bruised leg.

"With!" He called and the fluffy white rabbit jumped onto his back quickly, as Dark took to the skies.

Meanwhile, Ella was cackling manically again as she turned a corner and stopped in an alcove. Looking carefully back around the turn and seeing the street deserted she did a spin on her cons (what I call Converse) and gave vent to a whoop of delight.

"Woohoo! Who is awesome? I am awesome! I, who have managed to escape the ever illustrious Phantom thief, Dark Mousy. All hail!" Ella leant her head against the wall as the world spun, then flicked out her phone to check the time. "9:30. Dang it! I'm late!" Ella was about to scoot off when something on her phone registered in her caffeine blurred mind. "Saturday?" she murmured, checking her phone again. "Woohoo! Saturday! Freedom! Chocolate fudge! No more annoying, too short and therefore sluttish hand me down uniforms! My life is bliss!" Turning to walk back home, Ella found herself staring at a very well muscled chest as two hands gripped her shoulders and a smug voice purred in her ear

"I like the uniform, the skirt suits you." Ella looked up into two amused amethyst eyes and muttered in irritation the only words to register in her mind.

"Dang it."

Dark smiled slightly as the girl twirled around in circles shouting in glee. She hadn't been that difficult to find. All he needed to look for was a small black dot traveling at impossible speeds. After Ella finished her little dance he stepped forward. As she turned around he brought his arms out to grab her and bent to whisper in her ear

"I like the uniform, the skirt suits you." and smirked as she looked up at him in irritation. "Dang it" the girl muttered before breaking from his grasp and trying to run.

"No you don't" Dark said casually, bring an arm out and snaking it around her waist, trapping her arms by her sides and pulling her back so that her back was to his chest. Ella tilted her head back to glare at him and Dark chuckled when she began furiously stomping on his feet, wriggling desperately to be free.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry" Dark remarked as Ella slumped and gave up, cursing furiously. Ella whipped her head back and head butted his chin.

"Don't. Call. Me. CUTE!!!" she screamed twisting her arms up behind her to rake blindly at his face with her nails.

"Ow! That **hurt!**" Dark shouted bringing his free hand up to pinion her wrists together.

"Good!" Ella retorted before opening her mouth and screaming as loud as she could.

"Bloody hell!" Dark yelled flapping his wings and lifting them both from the ground. "SHUT UP!" he shouted at a still shrieking Ella, who's only response was to bring her mouth closer to his ear and lift the decibels. Turning his head so that their noses were only an inch apart, Dark screamed

"Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP!" as loud as he could.

"No!" Ella hollered back, delivering a fierce back kick to his shins.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because a mad man has kidnapped me!"

"What mad man?" Dark shouted in confusion.

Ella rolled her eyes

"_You're _the mad man, loser!" She shrieked back before proceeding with her banshee imitation.

"That's it!" Dark growled in frustration, before closing the distance between them and covering her mouth with his.

"Mmmph!" Ella's indignant scream was muffled by Dark's lips on hers and he pulled his head back smugly. Ella's green eyes were narrowed dangerously and she began to dig her elbow into his ribs with as much force as possible.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She stated lowly, accenting each word with her elbow.

"It's your fault!" Dark yelled as Ella continued to bash his stomach with her elbow "It was the only way I could get you to shut up!"

"I don't want to hear your twisted reasoning you psychotic pervert!" Ella screamed back, and then shrieked when Dark dipped to one side.

"Stop it right now!" her constant twisting and wriggling continued to throw Dark off balance.

"What's the matter with you?" Dark yelled as she screamed again.

"What's the matter with me? Could it possibly be that I've just been kidnapped by an insane art thief, flown fifty feet in the air and am now being driven into the ground because said thief has the flight knowledge and ability as a drunken camel!"

"I said I wasn't kidnapping you, I'm going to take you back!" Dark was steadily losing his temper with the sarcastic teen in his arms.

"When? 2023?" Ella asked scathingly "No offense but I'm not exactly inclined to trust a deranged pervert who has so far attacked and abducted me, then forced himself on me without my consent." Dark stared at her weirdly. Ella stared back. They slowly drifted down until they were about 5 metres from the ground. Dark blinked. "Oh Yeah!" Ella shouted triumphantly wriggling about crazily in a victory dance. "I won the staring contest! I won the staring contest! I won the- WAAH!!!" Ella screamed as slipped from Dark's grip and began hurtling toward the ground.

"Crazy girl!" Dark yelled in panic, swooping after her.

Ella wasn't that concerned. Sure, she'd just been kidnapped by a hot maniac with wings and the ground was rushing towards her faster than normal, but that wasn't anything to worry about. It was only 5 metres. Slowly, almost as if she was in slow motion, Ella righted herself, giggling as the air whipped her brown hair above her head. Seeing that she had about 20 seconds before her meeting with the pavement, Ella bent her knees slightly to absorb the impact. Her cons hit the cement lightly, the plastic soles making no noise. Ella's hands shot quickly in front of her crouching body to make sure she stayed steady. Quickly straightening from her crouch, Ella looked around. She was at the park she realised in surprise, with a kleptomaniac angel after her for reasons god only knows and about a thousand terrified midgets. Quickly coming to a decision, Ella shot off, with only one thought in her mind; coffee, and perhaps some chips.

"Wait! Come back!" Dark called, swooping close to the ground in pursuit and ignoring the mother's gasps of recognition, children's wails of terror and general chaos his appearance had caused.

"God damn it woman!" He yelled in frustration as Ella darted and weaved her way through the park.

"Go away!" she called over her shoulder as she slipped out onto the street.

"Not until you give me the damned video!" Dark shouted back, making a lunge for Ella's waist.

"Aaaaah!" Ella screeched as she narrowly avoided his hands "What the hell are you talking about??"

"The damned video you filmed last night!" Dark propelled himself forward by his wings and crashed into Ella's back, pushing them both to the pavement.

"Let me go!" Ella squealed, twisting and wriggling in order to escape.

"Give me the video!" Dark roared back

"I don't even know what's so bloody important about the video!" Ella dug her nails into Dark's wrist and dragged herself forward on her stomach. Dark's fingertips dug into her hips as he tried to drag her back and she squealed and kicked at his midriff.

"What is it with you Brits and blood?" Dark hollered and blinked as he realised his face was about 5 cm away from Ella's butt. "Nice arse" he muttered to himself, tilting his head back for a better look.

"I heard that!" Ella suddenly twisted her hips and sat up, facing back to Dark and bringing a heavy volume of pages onto his purple topped head. "And I'm not a Brit you idiot! I'm bloody Aussie!" With these parting words, Ella wriggled free and put 'The Complete Works of Shakespeare' back into her bag.

Running to the closest house Ella banged madly on the door. "Help! Let me in! I'm being pursued by an insane and famous larcenist whom I have managed to subdue with Shakespeare's great works!" The door didn't open and the inhabitants of the house hid behind various pieces of furniture, hoping the crazy lady babbling in English would go away.

"Damn it!" Ella cried, slamming a flat fist on the door. "I'm not crazy! I'm being ATTACKED!"

"They wouldn't help you anyway" a seductive voice hummed in her ear and Ella turned to find Dark pinning her to the doorway.

"Oh confound it all!" Ella's hand reached for the door knob behind her and the door fell open, sending her tumbling onto the wood panelled floors.

"Crap!" Dark yelled and the floor beneath Ella dropped away to reveal a deep pit. screaming in surprise, Ella rolled away from the death trap and crouched on her hands and knees, her teeth narrowing in a thin line. Darting her head to the side, she barely missed a spike that had every intention of smushing her brain. Narrowing her eyes warily Ella swore as she leapt to the rafters in order to avoid being electrified by the current that swept across the floor.

"Crazy girl?" Dark said uncertainly, taking a step forward. Ella turned her head to him and said some more words that polite 17 yr old ladies shouldn't know.

"Daisuke is that you? What's taking you so long to get through the traps?" A cheery voice floated around the corner and Ella froze . A woman with short brown hair walked into view and stopped short in delight, not noticing the cranky girl above her. "Dark! Why are you just standing there in the doorway for? Come in! Come in! Did you get the video?"

"Um Emiko" Dark began, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Care to tell me why you're house is a deathtrap?" Ella spat, a muscle in her jaw spasming violently.

"Aaaaaah!" Emiko screamed, leaping back in fright.

"Emiko! What is it?" A man ran around the corner and froze in disbelief. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"What is wrong with all of you?" a voice called out.

"Daiki! Don't come in here!" Dark and the man shouted at the same time, staring in confusion at Ella, who leapt down from the rafters.

"Dark! What's going on?" Emiko yelled as Ella landed perfectly on her feet.

"Ha! That's funny!" Ella turned to glare at Emiko. "I was hoping that you could answer that for me! For example, why am I being continuously attacked by _him_" Ella gestured wildly at Dark "And WHY IS EVERYONE AFTER MY BLOODY DAMNED VIDEO CAMERA????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ella finished, waving her hands above her head.

"Erm crazy girl?" Dark asked uncertainly.

"What?" Ella spat, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Are you sure you're not British?"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ I have a serious question here; was the use of 'The Complete Works of Shakespeare' overkill? I've been dying to use that in a story ever since I realized just how much stuff the guy had written. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I, who have more aliases than I can remember to avoid getting traced and murdered via the internet, have no legal claim to the anime D.N. Angel. Such rights belong to the person or persons who created the series. This story, and the majority of it's characters, were merely borrowed in order to affiliate a plot line from my imagination.

**Never Drug a Girl on the First Date**

A half hour later found the entire Niwa household minus Daisuke, who was still trapped in Dark's mind, gathered around Ella in the lounge room.

"So you're son Daisuke" Ella pointed to Emiko and Kosuke "has started turning into him, Dark" she pointed to Dark "whenever he thinks of Risa" Ella pointed to a picture of Risa that was lying on the table "Like you did" Ella pointed to Daiki "Before you met your one true love or 'Sacred Maiden'" Ella finished, complete with air quotes.

"Pretty much" Dark said, leaning back in his chair.

"That must really, really suck" Ella mused, taking a sip of her tea before hurriedly spitting it out. Looking at everyone weirdly, Ella gently placed her cup back on the table and shifted away from it oh so slightly.

"So what's your story?" Ella asked Towa as she offered her a biscuit.

"Oh I helped Daisuke rescue his friends and in return Dark saved my life and the Niwa's took me in."

"Cool"

An awkward silence enveloped the room before Dark broke it by saying "So can we have the video?"

"Not hardly" Ella snorted "no point now is there? You've told me everything."

Dark opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly stopped by Kosuke.

"So how did you do it?" he asked hurriedly, looking anxiously at the two.

"What?" Ella asked, still staring at her teacup.

"Escape the traps so quickly, You even beat Dark's record time" Kosuke responded, gesturing towards the Niwa's resident thief.

"Oh" Ella raised her teacup to her lips and sniffed the hot liquid inconspicuously. She sneezed slightly and hurriedly answered Kosuke's question. "Um I'm a Mongoose." Seeing everyone's confused faces Ella hurried to explain "I passed The Mongoose Tests. It's about the hardest test of reflex and speed there is. My dad was an army commando so when I was little he decided to test how good my reflexes were. He was pretty shocked when he realized just how good I was gonna be. Of course, we had to hide it, otherwise there'd be twenty-million journalists pounding down our door. I'm the only known Mongoose and we're pretty rare. Dad's not around anymore" Ella burst out, seeing Kosuke's next question. "He got depressed after my mother died and when I was eight he just" Ella looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Gave up. I've been alone since. Dad was pretty rich so I can get by until I get out of school." Wiping away her tears, Ella blinked at the stunned silence and glared. "It's not_ that_ weird. Not as weird as say, body hopping through family generations for four hundred years" Ella turned to face Dark, who began to protest loudly

"That's not-" Ignoring him, Ella faced Emiko with eyebrows raised,

"Or, maybe, putting _sleeping pills_ in her _guest's tea!" _Ella's voice rose at the last words and it became obvious to everyone that she'd known about this for a while and was thoroughly enraged. "I don't know if this is normal behaviour here but my god I miss Australia!" Ella screamed, standing up, knocking the table over and racing for the door.

"Wait!" Dark ran forwards and grabbed Ella, bundling her against his chest.

"Let Go!" Ella hissed, clawing and struggling like mad.

"No!" Dark tightened his arms and stared in wonderment at their predicament. Ella had half crawled out of his grip, one arm hooked around his elbow and her legs scrambling furiously at his legs. (A.N compare holding Ella to holding a very cranky cat who wants to get away)

Swearing and yelling, Ella finally managed to crawl over Dark's shoulder and made a flying leap to the door.

"Shut it!" Dark yelled at Kosuke, who ran forward and slammed the door shut. Changing direction too qickly for a teenager, Ella bounded to the kitchen and leapt up to the counter. Swiping at a pursuing Dark with her long nails, Ella scrambled up to the top of the fridge and hid herself in the shadows, her jade eyes glinting.

Growling, Dark prepared to hurl himself up after her, but was stopped when Emiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her" she said softly "She's frightened and angry and isn't thinking straight. Give her space, if she wants, she'll forgive us and if she doesn't" Emiko sighed and looked back at Ella "The least we can do is let her leave if she wants"

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Dark's hair grew shorter and his body began to change. "Why can't my life be normal?" Daisuke whimpered, with a face like a kicked puppy.

Ella was extremely uncomfortable. She'd been lying on top of the fridge for hours now and was almost certain that she'd lost all blood flow past her stomach. Wriggling her toes crossly, Ella slid out from her hiding place and landed softly on the wooden floors. Treading softly, Ella hesitated when she came to an old wooden door. Gently pushing it open, Ella peered into the gloom, her eyesight perfectly clear. She was standing in front of a staircase, which led down into a cavern like room. Stacked around the room were all sorts of what looked like, to Ella at least, junk. "_This _is what the Niwa's make Daisuke risk his neck for every night?" she whispered incredulously. Looking around once more an evil grin spread across her face as she placed one foot on the stairs.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ A Mongoose is about the only animal in the world that can fight a King Cobra and win. Ever heard the phrase 'quick as a mongoose'? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it. Never will. Not even a copy *sniff*

**Dark? A Chauvinist!? Who woulda thought?**

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Daisuke fell out of bed in surprise and looked around in bewilderment. _Daisuke get up! _Dark hissed urgently in his mind. Scrambling to his feet, Daisuke ran down the stairs, ignoring the screaming from his poor abused muscles. "Mum! What is it!?" Daisuke yelled as Emiko ran into the room, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. "Mum?"

"E-Ella" She stammered, before a fresh fit of hysterics consumed her and she fell to the floor, her body shaking with giggles. Side-stepping the body of his twitching and chortling mother, Daisuke turned in confusion, not understanding anything that was happening. Just then, a clattering sound came from downstairs, followed by swearing and an all familiar scream. _That's Ella! _Dark thought urgently as Daisuke raced to the basement.

"Ella! Are you ok?" Daisuke shouted urgently as he flew through the door.

"Oh I'm just peachy!" Ella chirruped happily from below him "Except I'm not too sure that this particular piece of tinsel likes me" Ella wriggled her arms helplessly, demonstrating the very secure prison that a devious piece of sparkly silver tinsel had formed around her.

"A-Are you sure you're ok?" Daisuke took a cautious step toward her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ella wriggled a little more and pouted sulkily "Maybe not. Could you pretty please with sugar, waffles, chocolate and ice creams on top free me from this rather vicious piece of tinsel?"

"Ah sure" Daisuke quickly unraveled the tinsel and watched curiously as Ella picked up several boxes and began to stagger up the stairs. Racing after her he grabbed half the boxes and followed her up the stairs.

"You're Daisuke right?" Ella asked as they dumped the boxes in the living room and began to pull out an entire platoon of sewing supplies.

"Yeah" Ella opened her mouth to introduce herself but Daisuke cut her off

"I already know you're name is Ella, I can still hear and see what's going on when I'm in Dark's mind."

"Oh, right" Ella messed with the fabric in the boxes and grinned when she unearthed an ankle length leather duster. "Emiko!" she called loudly as she fingered the jacket gently. "Yes Ella?" Emiko appeared in the doorway, apparently healed from her earlier laughing fit.

"Can I wear this when I help Dark and Daisuke on their little robbing excursions?" Ella smirked when Daisuke yelled wordlessly and fell back ward, clutching his head in pain.

"Of course dear, I don't see why not" Emiko wore a similar smirk as both of them turned to face Daisuke.

"Dark, um" Daisuke winced slightly "Doesn't think that's a good idea"

_Not a good idea!? It's a __**horrible **__idea! How am I supposed to fight off Krad and outrun the police if I have to take care of this-this midget! _Daisuke groaned and sunk to the floor as Dark continued to rant.

"Something wrong Daisuke?" Ella asked innocently, drawing the jacket over her shoulders.

"Dark isn't very happy with this plan" Daisuke groaned.

"Well its tough bikkies for him isn't it?" Ella turned to look at Emiko "Speaking of which, can I? Can I? Can I? Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine" Emiko sighed, already mourning for her pristine white kitchen. "Just look out for the training traps.I'll get to work on your outfits."

"Ok!" Ella sped off excitedly, ready to take on the realm of baking.

"So Dai," Emiko flinched when a particularly loud crash came from the general direction of the kitchen. "Why doesn't Dark want Ella to come with him? You have to admit her….skills would come in handy"

Daisuke screwed his face up as Dark began screaming mentally and shouting a whole lot of cuss words.

"I think it's better if Dark explains it to you." Daisuke's body began to grow and lengthen, until an astoundingly handsome thief we all know straightened with a smirk.

"Dark?" Emiko raised an eyebrow, her tone demanding an answer.

"It's because she's a girl" Dark said authoratively, eyes sparkling at the outraged shriek that reverberated from the kitchen. "She isn't strong enough and she doesn't have any experience. I don't care if she's fast; I'd have to be constantly watching over her and guiding her like a toddler. She'd slow the whole thing down and then we'd get caught."

"Oh really?" Ella stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest. "Good luck getting to The Fortune of Fates then, I doubt arrogant sexism will prove useful."

"What makes you think that you'd be any help?" Dark sneered, the petite girl's lofty voice and superior attitude getting to him.

"Nothing" Ella held his gaze coolly, her jade eyes locked on his violet ones. "Just the fact that The Fates are guarded by a Cobra Trap."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ What is a Cobra Trap? Can anybody guess???? And it doesn't involve actual snakes. Reviews would be great, as I especially want to know what you like and don't like as this is my first story so I want to know how i can improve. Come on people! Oh and Krad should be making an appearance in the next chapter or so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** The only things I own are Ella and The Fortune of Fates. If I did own D N Angel Dark would never, ever have kissed Risa Harada. Ever.

**Did I Hear Someone Say 'Impossible'?**

Dark's face paled considerably. "C-Cobra Traps" he stuttered "Why the hell are The Fates guarded by a Cobra Trap!? That's cheating and Hiwatari knows it!"

"It's also to prevent The Fates from escaping" Ella pointed out wryly "the family who owns it, the Tsukinos, know their mythology; they're not taking anything for granted."

"Of course, the last time The Fates were released the whole world went to hell."

"Not to mention the Tsukinos stand to lose a valuable art treasure if the 'statue' vanishes." Dark and Ella grinned at each other, knowing instinctively this was probably the closest to normal conversation they would ever have.

"The statue is life-sized isn't it?" Ella nodded and Dark frowned "I can't just fly off with 250 kilos of delicate crystal and black marble"

"Which is why we have to improvise this time" Emiko butted in. Dark turned to face her, a Cheshire cat grin lighting up his angular features.

"Looks like we're gonna have a bit of a family get together"

Frowning, he turned back to face Ella. "I'm still not too sure about you coming" he said, not liking how her face fell. "It just doesn't feel right"

Glowering, Ella marched up to Dark until their eyes were level. "Hit me" she growled, challenge sparking in her fierce eyes. "I dare you to try." Seeing Dark was about to turn away, Ella raised her fist and sent it cannoning towards his eye.

"What the hell?" Dark yelled as he swerved to avoid the punch.

"Hit me!" Ella yelled, crossing her arms crankily.

"Fine!" Dark roared back, swinging his own fist out. Ella swayed lightly to the side, throwing Dark off balance. This continued for several minutes, Dark trying to hit Ella while Ella swiftly avoided all of his blows. Finally, Dark gave up and, in a last ditch effort, attempted to tackle her. Eyes sparkling merrily, Ella darted to the side, running up and over a lounge chair while Dark landed in a heap on the floor. Walking slowly back over to his prone body, Ella stood in front of him and offered her hand to help Dark up. "You need me" she said simply, locking her emerald eyes on Dark's "And you know it" Nodding, Dark took her hand and let her pull him up.

"You are one kick ass fighter" he wheezed, holding his sides.

"Don't worry" Ella laughed "You'll always beat me in the air."

**_2 hours, 55 minutes, and 32 seconds later_**

Ella and Daisuke stood in front of a glass cabinet in The Central Arts Museum, staring calmly at the statue with in. The Statue depicted two women, one carved of black marble, standing with her face turned to gaze above her, as if searching hopelessly for a way out. Her arms wrapped tightly around the women huddled at her feet, who was gripping her the other woman's skirts tightly, her face a mask of despair. Both of the women wore long sweeping gowns, their carving so magnificent that their appeared to be no gap between the two figures, as if they were carved from the same rock. A single tear ran down the black marble woman's face, a sparkling diamond stark against the deep background. The women's features were identical; the same sweeping hair and gently sloping cheeks.

"Arielle and Celeste" Ella murmured, pressing her hand to cool glass separating them from the statues.

"Why are they so sad?" Daisuke asked quietly, his eyes glued to the heartbreaking scene before him.

"They had just been sealed for all eternity" Ella whispered quietly, her eyes full of unspoken emotion. "Arielle had lost her lover, the man who had released her from her original prison" Daisuke shivered at the kneeling women's distraught features, at the raw pain that ripped across her delicate face. "And Celeste her freedom, she was returned to a cage, never to again walk the earth, never again to drink in the bird calls or to smell the roses that she loved." Ella's voice trailed away and she drew her hand back to her side. "Any way" she continued briskly "has Dark told you what a Cobra Trap is?" Daisuke shook his head, wondering at how easily she could shed moods and emotions like a blanket. "Ok do you see those sensors lining the wall?" Ella pointed to a series of shiny grey dots lining every piece of wall space. "Yes" Daisuke said cautiously "Well they shoot out pretty purple lasers that burn like hell, not to mention set off the very annoying klaxon alarms if you hit them. Oh and they change every second or so" Swiveling Daisuke around, Ella pointed out a small metal box set at the foot of the glass case. "Then, you open this" she gave the box a tap with her foot "Out pops a keyboard and then I get to play a nice game of packman."

Daisuke just stared at her weirdly and Ella blanched "What?"

"Aren't you _scared_?" he whispered back "because this sounds unbeatable and painful to me"

"Unbeatable to normal people" Ella corrected with a grin "Freaks like me can beat it" Daisuke just kept staring at her and Ella sighed. For some reason, she wanted to trust this kid. "Look Daisuke, the only way I'm gonna be able to do this is if I don't think about it. If I have everyone telling me it's impossible, it _will _be impossible."

"Sorry" Daisuke muttered "I guess I'm just not as brave as you are" Ella smiled slightly "Bravery comes in all forms Daisuke" she ruffled his hair gently, and then walked out of the gallery, leading Daisuke by the head. "So!" Ella said cheerfully "all set to let loose a Mongoose? Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ I get that this chapter is on the short side. I promise a nice long obese one next. And, of course our second crazy angel, Krad, is bound to make an appearance. I also get that Ella is being a little too cavalier for a girl who could get sliced to ribbons in the near future, but it's just her defence mechanism. And besides, those purple lasers really are pretty! Don't forget to review or I'll have Ella hunt you down and force you to try and survive a cobra trap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I, Kate the cursed, wil never own D N Angel, because A.) my bank account is nowhere near big enough and B.) It has been discontinued.

**One Twisted Game of Twister**

A stark white moon hung high in the sky, its beams reflecting gently off of the paintjob on an ordinary blue van, that sat parked outside the Central Arts Museum, one car among many. Two people sat in the front, a middle aged women and an elderly man, their faces sombre and serious.

"Tell them to go" the women whispered softly. A man in the back of the van nodded, holding a mobile phone to his ear.

"Dark, we're ready when you are."

Back at the Niwa house hold, Ella drummed her fingers impatiently against the wood dining table. Raising her mug to her lips, she took a long draught of the burning beverage.

"If you drink too much of that stuff you'll be twitchy" a low voice purred in her ear, sending shivers up her spine and scaring the life out of her. Spraying her coffee everywhere, Ella spun around indignantly to glare at the grinning man before her.

"You scared the pants off me!" she accused, crossing her arms.

"Now _that _would be a sight to see" Dark grinned, surveying her apparel appreciatively.

"Go shove your head down the toilet" Ella snapped back, her nerves turning her mood sour. "I _need_ to be wearing this" Ella was wearing her duster, along with a pair of black leather pants and a simple black singlet. On her feet were a pair of black jiffies, and her brown hair was braided back. Dark opened his mouth to answer, and Ella wondered if that leer was permanently etched on his face.

The mobile phone on the table began to vibrate and Dark scooped it up. Ella watched on nervously as Dark had a hushed conversation with Kosuke then stood to attention, literally, when he snapped the phone shut.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at her position weirdly.

"One sec" Ella hurriedly sculled down the rest of her coffee, then nodded an affirmative.

"Well get over here then" Dark said impatiently, holding his arms out to Ella, who cautiously walked forward. "With!" Dark shouted and the small white babbit (AN/ he just doesn't seem like a rabbit to me) leapt immediately onto his back and transformed into Dark's wings. Ella hesitantly wrapped her arms around Dark's neck, and shivered slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready?" he asked again. Taking a deep breath, Ella nodded and smiled.

"Yeah" and with that Dark Mousy and Ella the Mongoose took off into the night.

_Dark _Daisuke's voice was soft and urgent

**What Daisuke? **Dark snapped back, his mind focused on what would probably be the hardest night of his 'job'.

_Check on Ella. She was sort of spooked today but she was trying not to be. _

Sighing, Dark looked down at the girl huddled in his arms. Her jade eyes were narrowed and she had a look of steely determination on her face.

"You alright?" he asked roughly, and she jerked her face up towards his.

"I'm fine. Just don't let me think when we get there"

Dark nodded, and the pair sank into their former silence, each wondering about the challenge to come.

By the time they'd reached the Central Arts Museum and The Fortune of Fates, Ella was feeling slightly nauseous. As she faced the array ultra violet beams spread from floor to ceiling, it had suddenly occurred to her that she could die. Ella didn't really want to die. Taking a deep breath, Ella slid her jacket from her shoulders and handed it to Dark, who was standing sentinel nearby, watching in tense silence as Ella did a few basic stretches to warm up.

"Ok" Ella squeaked, stepping up so that she was about five centimeters away from the rapidly moving purple rays. "This is gonna be fun. Make sure you time it" _False bravado, how exciting _a snippy voice hissed in her mind **Go away lil miss sarcasm! **Ella hissed back, before smiling brightly and diving into the deathtrap before her.

Seeing two gaps on the floor before her she dove forward, doing some sort of demented hand stand/somersault to avoid being burned to a crisp. The lasers switched and Ella squeaked, curling into a ball and rolling into a clear space beside her. **This is like bloody Twister gone wrong! **She yelled mentally as another rapid change in the laser formation found her bending backwards with her one knee bent in front of her, her fingers brushing the toes of the foot laid out behind her.

Dark watched on curiously as Ella leapt about like a some crazy human pretzel, trying to simultaneously get to The Fates and avoid setting off the alarm. Dark winced as Ella flipped onto her back and stared in horror at the purple laser that drifted almost lazily towards her face.

Ella fell backwards, toes pointed in a miniscule space to support her lower back off the ground.

'Oh fuck me' she breathed, her eyes crossing to keep track on the laser heading determinedly for the soft flesh under her eye. She whipped her head to the side and swung her torso up, effectively avoiding the laser. Dark grinned at her and Ella smiled back, thinking that she just might get through this after all.

The lasers switched.

Ella cried out in pain as another laser cut through the flesh of her shoulder. Looking around in terror, Ella screamed as loud alarms started blaring and the laser switches picked up their pace.

"Hurry up!" Dark yelled from his position at the door, hearing loud footsteps tramping up the stairs. Ella leapt to her feet, twisting and swerving through the lasers, ignoring the burning sensation whenever a laser cut her. They had a time limit now.

Ella slid to a halt at the open space near the base of The Fates. Hopping to a crouch, she slammed the box once with a flat fist. A small green game console and screen popped out, just as five SQUAT teams burst through the door.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ I know that Krad hasn't shown up yet *ducks flying tomatoes* but I PROMISE he'll be in the next chapter. Which will hopefully be up before Boxing Day. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if it's just to yell at me about Krad being A.W.O.L. And does anybody know what the japanese version of a S.Q.U.A.T team is???


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it. I only own the figment of my imagination that I named Ella. That's it.

**Where'd He Go? **

Ella turned, hands held above her head, to find herself staring down the barrels of a several large and somewhat nasty looking black guns.

"Hey there's something I've always wondered" Ella kept her voice light and casual, all the while peeking around the little glass room surreptitiously. She edged slowly closer to a large red lever attached to a corner.

"Do those big, black shotguns make up for something that you men are ah…….lacking?" The said men in front of her opened fire as one _'Probably issuing orders in their nasty snarky black helmets that shine' _Ella thought snippily, before lifting her foot and slamming it onto the lever. The doors slid closed automatically, catching the bullets in 2 inches of bullet resistant glass. Ella grinned in satisfaction at the array of cracks and fractures littering the previously gleaming surface of the doors.

"Now to get out of here. Got any suggestions?" the girl turned her head to face the weeping statue behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when a cold voice answered.

"Perhaps you could begin by refraining from the use of such _unladylike_ innuendos in the presence of Japan's fine service men?"

"Gaaah!" Ella spun around and ducked behind the statue. "That was a rhetorical question" she whispered, peeking out at a skinny boy with blue hair. The boy sighed, looking annoyed.

"I know that" The boy paused to fix his glasses, before straightening and glaring at the spooked girl in front of him. "Ella Gibson."

"Erm…. Hi?" Ella crept around the statue as the boy began to take slow steady strides towards her. The boy leaned against the sliding doors behind him, ignoring the ongoing battle between Dark and the SQUAT teams, his eyes fixated on the peculiar girl in front of him.

"I have to say, Miss Gibson, that you are an enigma."

"Pleasure!" Ella said brightly, bending to peer at the base of the statue. _Are those wheels I see!? _She squealed internally, before straightening to look at the boy with a curiousity of her own. "Who are you anyway?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari" Seeing Ella's raised eyebrow, Satoshi sighed again and smoothed down his shirt. "You are Australian Miss Gibson; I speak to you with the mannerisms associated with that country."

"Okaaaaaaaaay" Ella rested her elbows on the statue and leant closer.

"Your father was American was he not?" Satoshi continued.

"Yeah"

"Interesting, that he chose to move. I dare say he was hiding your _talents _from his superiors. Not every six year old is taught to identify and disarm most firearms."

"What can I say? I'm special."

"Yes, I know that" Satoshi eyed Ella, who stared back boredly. "Not everybody is born with your reflexes."

"Hmm" Ella examined her nails, shaking her head in dismay at the chips in the black paint. "It's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must leave." Ella nodded her head to the red lever resting near Satoshi "Could you get that for me?" Satoshi frowned and crossed his arms petulantly. Ella rolled her eyes. "What a baby. No wonder he used a Cobra Trap." Ella pushed the statue forwards and twisted it sharply, pinning Satoshi where he stood. She strolled over and lifted the lever. The doors slid open with the ever present hissing sound, sending Satoshi tumbling backwards. Ella returned to the back of the statue and began to push it along, nodding to a tired and tussled Dark, who glared balefully back at her over the unconscious forms of the SQUAT units.

"Ready to go?" she asked, as a mother would a teenager at the shopping centers.

"Of course" Dark slung an arm around Ella's shoulders, ignoring her disapproving glare.

"No-one's going anywhere" A very British sounding voice hissed as a man with billowing white clothes and long blonde hair straightened from the spot where Satoshi had been lying. Dark and Ella turned and gaped.

"Now **he's** British" Ella said matter of factly. "Hey where'd that Satoshi bloke go?"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ Yes, I have finally posted a chapter with Krad! And he will be very there in the continuing chapter! Which I will hopefully post before I leave on my roadtrip!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it.

**Blood, Tears, and Diplomatic Negotiations**

"Krad" Dark growled, glaring at the white clothed blonde in front of him.

"Dark" Krad growled back.

"Wow, you guys are identical" Ella peered closely at the pissed off men in front of her. "Except you're scarier" she pointed to Krad "is it even possible to be scary and attractive at the same time?"

Krad ignored her.

"You are not going to take the Fortune of Fates" he stated lowly.

"Wanna bet?" Dark crossed his arms like a petulant child.

_Only Dark could make that look cool_ Ella reflected wryly, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"This time, you will not leave the building alive" Krad assured Dark, before glancing casually at Ella "if you are lucky you will be able to watch your little thief friend die first."

"Whoa down boy!" Ella's voice panicked slightly "Ever heard of diplomatic negotiations? Let's settle this in a nice, non-bloody man-."

Ella was cut off mid-word by Krad, who had taken it open himself to crash tackle Ella into the display cases behind them. The pair smashed through the glass, creating a magnificent splintering sound and tumbling into the artefacts stored in the cabinet. Dark threw himself at Krad, pulling him off of Ella and into the air. Ella blinked blearily as she felt the back of her head. Her hand came back slick with red blood and the girl moaned as she staggered to her feet. Stumbling over to where the Fates were left standing, she tried to watch the five Darks fighting the five Krads, wondering why she was the only one who noticed that the world was rotating faster than normal.

"I said in a NON-bloody manner" Ella muttered as she fell to her knees at the base of the statue. "THIS is BLOOD!" Ella swayed slightly, her vision blurring. "Dark" she whispered, her voice no more than a soft whine, before the world faded away and her body sprawled at the statue's base. A pool of blood widened beneath her head, spilling closer to the upright woman's trailing black skirt.

"Why did you attack her?" Dark growled, throwing a punch at Krad's chin, Krad ducked, flying past Dark and knocking into his gut with his elbow. Dark staggered in mid-air (let's just imagine that's possible) completely winded. Krad flew in close seizing Dark around the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"She is as bad as you are" Krad hissed, his eyes burning with hate. "A thief. In fact, that girl, with her fast reflexes and babbling brain, is worse than you. She has a choice."

Dark wheezed, bringing an arm up and smashing a fist into Krad's jaw, sending him spiralling away. The pair of angels faced each other, chests heaving and murder in their eyes.

"Dark"

The whimper, full of worry, pain and incredulity, smashed through the still air, bringing attention to the slight girl sprawled at the foot of the statue.

"Damn it!" Dark muttered, swooping towards Ella, freezing in midair as he saw the crimson liquid flowing from her head towards the Fortune of Fates.

"Dark!" Krad said urgently, "we have to move her! Before-"

A sudden piercingly bright kaleidoscope of lights lit up the room, bathing the occupants in rainbow colour.

"Pretty!" Ella swam through the midnight sky, twinkling with a thousand glowing stars. The faint gold and pink of dawn lit up the distance and Ella frowned. "How is this possible? The night is black, and yet there is dawn."

"Our personalities have altered this dimension."

Ella spun driftily in a circle, wondering who it was that spoke.

"My name is Celeste"

Ella gasped, recognising the woman before her as the marble statue in the Fates.

"Yes." Celeste smiled, the diamond tear upon her cheek sparkling crazily "Destined to be forever imprisoned, with no contact to our outside world. You think that this is beautiful?" The woman's face hardened and her light voice froze to ice. "You can trust me when I say that the novelty wears off after 359 years "Ella grimaced.

"That would suck" she agreed slowly and the woman before her smiled tightly.

"I assure you that it does"

A hazy cloud of red pillowed around Ella's head and floated outwards. Ella's eyes crossed hazardously as she tried to follow the red cloud's path.

"That's not....?" Ella trailed off as the red drifted lazily towards Celeste.

"Yes it is blood." The blood touched Celeste rippling silver hair gently and she looked around in awe as her dimension lit up like a lightshow. "Your blood in fact. We thank you, little one" she sighed, stroking Ella's cheek lightly with her long, slender fingers. "Your unknowing sacrifice shall release us from our tomb. I only hope that you shall survive the aftermath."

Ella looked around nervously, the colours dancing before her slowly melting away her surroundings, as liquid would a watercolour.

"What the hell did I do?" Ella's voice whispered as the rest of the world slid away, echoing in the silence.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N-** yes I am back! Many many many many many thanks to all of those wonderful people who reviewed while I was gone, even though it took me about an hour to get through my inbox. Hope you all had an extremely merry christmas and an absurdly happy new year!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- **I don not own D.N Angel. I do however, own an awesome pair of black converse high tops.

**The Freedom of the Fates**

"What the hell did she do?" Dark swore as the room began to ripple and shimmer like a heatwave.

"Why do I not doubt for a second that this is in someway _your_ fault?" Krad snarled back, bringing his arms up to protect his face from the wind swirling around The Fortune of Fates.

"Oh so _now _you're defending her!" Dark yelled looking worriedly at the pale body sprawled at the foot of the statue. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't tried to kill her!"

"If you hadn't taken it upon yourself to steal priceless Hikari artefacts this wouldn't be happening either!" Krad retorted his expression mirroring Dark's as he looked at Ella "Will it comfort you to know that I'm concerned for the girl's welfare now?"

"Not really!"

The tear on the closest Fate's face began to glow impossibly bright, sending a bright beam to connect directly with Ella's temple. Ella's limp body was lifted into the air, cocooned in an orb of silvery sparkles.

"Ella!" Dark shot forward, only to be beaten back by a net of light created by the rainbow. Both he and Krad watched in dread as the marble on the woman began to melt and run, pooling stickily at her feet like tar. Her silver hair flowed like a river over her shoulders, concealing her bowed head. Her black draped arms reached out and caught Ella as the silver light released her and a single tear ran down the women's cheek as she straightened. Her opal eyes glinted like a cat's in the darkness and she looked around her surroundings in amazement.

"I am free." The woman murmured, as the tear ran off her face and landed on her sister's hand, which clutched her black silk skirt. "I am free!" The crystal shattered, falling to the ground in a glittering heap. Celeste bent to hold her sister's shuddering body to her chest, laying Ella on her lap between them. She clutched the other woman's velvet draped shoulder's, shaking her slightly.

"Celeste?" the woman raised her head wearily.

"Arielle! We are freed! At last we are freed!"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN- Here you have it, a new chapter. Pretty please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it. Never will.

**Only Ella......................**

Dark and Krad stared at the two sisters before them, who were gazing about the room in wonderment.

"Celeste! Look!" cried Arielle in amazement running toward the window and gesturing out of it wildly. "The world has changed so much!"

Celeste stepped forwards, frowning slightly as she cradled Ella's body carefully in her arms.

"It has indeed." She agreed slowly, gazing at the small town in the window. A car rolled gently past on the empty street at the western side of the museum and Arielle shrieked in fear and hid her face in Celeste's shoulder. "Strange demons roam this world" The black clad woman intoned grimly, sweeping her head around to glare at the hovering men. "And this pair is perhaps the strangest of them all. What sort of man, of any honour, would impose upon generations of sons and dare to strike a child such as this girl?" Celeste's voice rose harshly, and Dark's eyes flashed.

"I have done nothing to harm her" his voice was harsh and grating.

"And I was merely protecting what was mine!" Krad shouted

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just left her alone!" Dark yelled back, spittle flying from his mouth.

"If you cared so much for this girl's health, you would not have involved her in this" Krad hissed icily.

"She involved herself!"

Krad raised a white feather before him and Dark mirrored the action, holding aloft a black one. Both men began to mutter different incantations angrily, the feathers glowing brilliantly with raw, barely constrained power.

"Stop it!"

The room became bathed in pink and silver bubbles and Dark and Krad gaped as all of their magic drained away.

"No more fighting" Arielle hissed fiercely, tears filling her eyes. "No. More. Fighting!"

"Arielle" Celeste's voice rang in the silence "honourable sirs" her level voice turned sarcastic "We must get the Light-Breaker to safety"

"Light-Breaker?" Dark said uncertainly. Krad sighed and swept his blonde hair back from his face.

"You truly have no idea how much this slight taste of blood has caused" he replied cryptically glaring broodily at the cut and burnt brunette resting in Celeste's arms. "If it does not destroy her, young Ella will learn how it truly feels to control raw and unimaginable power. These women will do anything it takes to protect her now. The Fate's lifespan is linked to hers. They are like servants." Krad glared balefully at Celeste and Arielle.

"Why am I not surprised Ella got herself into this mess?" Dark said his voice thick with exasperation.

"I am sorry little one, you were not meant to join us." Celeste brushed her lips against Ella's temple. "But I'm afraid that we have left a rather large lot of work for you to do." Ella moaned softly, her back arching slightly against the cold floor.

"We must move her" Arielle's voice chimed softly. "Before the screaming begins" Her glowing yellow eyes joined her sister's dark ones, concern swirling in their depths. "Even I cannot sway the pain."

"Pain?" Dark echoed as Celeste stood, carrying Ella's weight easily.

"Pain" Krad confirmed grimly. "Unleashing a pair of goddesses has a rather traumatising effect on the body."

"We are not goddesses" Arielle said "Merely beings different to yourselves"

Dark frowned and picked up Ella's long abandoned bag from its position in the corner. He withdrew a slim black phone from its holder and rapidly dialled a number.

"Kosuke?" he said urgently "yeah. Well not exactly fine. We'll be at the van soon along with a few.....extras." He hung up and glared at everyone. "You got a way to get us out?" He asked curtly. Celeste bowed her head.

"Yes. Invisibility is one of my many...... talents, shall we say. But someone else must bear the Light-Breaker. I am not yet strong enough."

"I'll do it" Krad volunteered and Dark glowered at him.

"_I'll_ carry Ella" he growled, taking the teenager from Celeste "You're the one who got her into this mess in the first place."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ And I give you chapter 11! Oh and warnings for approaching gore in future chapters. I've been watching Bleach a little too much lately. Pls review so I know whether or not people actually like my plot.


	12. Author's NoteApology

**Notice!!!**

Okay, as of now my stories are on hold, due to the unfortunate and frankly irritating issue of my computer breaking. Again. I was hoping to get more chapters up before school starts but now I can't as all of my stories are saved to a now unaccessable hard drive. My apoligies to all and I will hopefully get the computer fixed with my work relatively unscathed. Fingers crossed! Sorry again and I hope I can update soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- **I do not own D.. If I succeed in 'borrowing' them from my friend, however, then the mere copies will be mine.

**A Different Fight to Face**

The quartet of sorcerers made their way slowly through the empty museum, glowing with strange yellow light.

"Are you sure that we're invisible?" Dark asked, cringing as his voice echoed through the corridor.

"Yes" Celeste said curtly holding a soft hand to Ella's face, which gleamed with sweat. "The light muddles the human eye, making it believe that it sees nothing. You can see us and yourself, because you are not human. Now be quiet and walk briskly; we don't have much time."

As if to highlight that point, Ella thrashed once in Dark's arms, emitting a high pitched keening sound that grated on ones nerves and ears.

Arielle's face appeared before Dark, tense with worry and grief.

"She is reliving Greece" Arielle shared a look with her sister "we must hurry ever faster now. The tormentor is next."

"Tormentor!?" Dark yelled as the group sped into a run and Ella screamed again in agony, spasming violently. They shot out of the building, leaping into the back of the simple blue van with a large metallic clang. The yellow light shimmered and faded and Kosuke yelled in shock as the company of five appeared in front of him. Krad shut the doors and the van started with a lurch, speeding down the streets of the village.

"We need something to tie her down with!" Dark yelled as Ella struck out wildly, still screaming with torturous capacity.

"Well you brought a stretcher to transport The Fates didn't you? Use that!" Krad bellowed as he dodged a wild kick.

"Why the hell would I have brought a stretcher?" Dark pinioned Ella's arms by her side as the others look at him in shock. "What!?"

"The damned statue had _wheels_ Dark!" Krad smacked his head in exasperation.

"What were you going to do? Chuck us in the van and hope for the best?" Arielle's voice was shrill.

"We didn't _know _it had wheels!" Dark defended, staggering backwards as Ella's knee caught him in the stomach. Celeste grabbed Ella around the mid riff, pulling her thrashing body to the floor.

"Some assistance?" the group rushed to hold Ella down and Kosuke rummaged through a medical kit.

"What the heck happened to her?"

"He did it!" Dark and Krad yelled in unison, each pointing accusingly at the other.

..................................................................................................................................................................

_Ella screamed as the iron bar ran through her, sliding into her abdomen like butter. The demon stepped forwards, a ghostly smirk crossing its blotched face. She spat out blood, bending over and retching as he pulled the piece of metal from her stomach._

"_Why are you doing this?" her voice came out rasping, and she knew without looking in any reflective surfaces that her eyes were ringed with purple and her body unnaturally pale. Loss of blood and high stress situations do that to a girl, even if it's only in her mind. _

"_You set them free." _

"_Krad's the one who walloped me on the head and I don't see you bashing him with the rusty pole!" _

_The demon reached out, scraping a scraggly nail against her cheek and cutting deep. Ella leapt backwards, stumbling ankle deep into a pool of thick, oily water. She released a piercing scream as invisible arms wrapped around her, as if she were being cradled like a baby. But there was nothing comforting about this embrace; an icy sensation wrapped around her, digging into her skin like knives, so cold that it burned. Ella struck out wildly, trying to get the grasping arms away. Something grabbed her stomach and arms; she kicked blindly and wailed in agony as other hands pinned her legs down. She moaned in pain and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The demon crouched before her and she shuddered, moving away as it stroked her neck._

"_Even they hurt you" It sung, its breath fanning across her face. "Yes, you are truly alone." _

..................................................................................................................................................................

The van screeched to a halt outside the Niwa household and Dark staggered out, clutching a screaming Ella to his chest. Krad shot forwards and shoved one of his gloves in her mouth, looking at the surrounding houses in trepidation.

"Do you want someone to hear her?" he whispered fiercely.

"Hurry" Celeste ordered crisply as she turned to face Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki "Kindly prepare a bed for the Light-Breaker; it must be equipped with bonds of some kind, and a suitable gag She must not be allowed to harm neither herself nor others."

Daisuke's family scurried off and Celeste winced as Ella cried in agony, her back arching and her wrists bending backwards oddly, her fingers locking into claws.

"What's happening to her?" Dark asked fiercely as Ella emitted a harsh keening sound. Celeste shook her head soundlessly, a look of hopeless agony on her face.

"It's our memories" Arielle said her face twisted in remorse. "Every single thing that has happened to us or that we have caused to happen, she must relive. And Ella must feel as if it is happening to her" Arielle's eyes met Dark's "And all through theses tides of emotion and pain, she must battle with the Guardian placed to keep us locked away. It is as if an ice cold knife of fire is piercing every inch of her. That is the price for restoring us to the world. It is the price she must now pay."

"What do you mean?" Krad said, eying Arielle curiously.

"The slightest touch is agony" Arielle said simply "Her nerves are already haywire. I can not help her, as much as I would like and" Arielle paused, tears brimming in her eyes "If she is not strong enough, if the agony overcomes her, then she will join her parent's in the grave."

..................................................................................................................................................................

_**A couple stood on a white terrace, admiring the roses climbing the crumbling walls. The man wrapped his arms around the woman **__**and she leant into him, the rose that she held falling to rest on the trailing skirt of her blue chiton.**_

"_**Celeste" The man murmured against her neck, breathing in the fragrance of her curly brown hair.**_

"_**Mmm?" the women turned her head slightly. **_

"_**I **__**know that you tire of hearing this, but you are truly the most beautiful women in all of Athens" **_

_**The women chuckled throatily **_

"_**Only until little Arielle grows taller my dear. Why she's barely entered her fourteenth summer and yet she is blossoming like one my roses."**_

"_**Your sister's beauty holds not a candle to yours" the man growled possessively and Celeste laughed again. The pair fell silent once more as dusk settled. **_

"_**Hector?" Celeste whispered. **_

"_**Yes dearest?" **_

"_**Must you go to war?"**_

"_**Yes Celeste" Hector sighed "Greece needs me." **_

"_**But I need you here. And little Arielle also." **_

"_**I must fulfil my duty to my country" Hector's voice was hard and Celeste sighed, knowing that further protest was futile. **_

"_**Then you must go" Celeste placed a hand on Hector's cheek, staring deep into his eyes, before turning abruptly and leaving the terrace. **_

"_**Celeste!" **_

_**Celeste turned and smiled at Arielle, who, at fourteen years old, was all blonde curls and rosy cheeks. **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**He's going isn't he? Brother Hector is leaving us for battle." **_

"_**He will return" Celeste assured her sister, bending to wrap an arm around her slender shoulders. "He will not leave us alone again." **_

"_**He will not rest with mother and father?" Arielle's voice was timid. **_

_**Celeste kissed her sister's cheek, her face taut with anxiety. **_

"_**My husband will not leave me!" she whispered fiercely determination blazing in her eyes.**_

................................................................................................................................................

_Ella howled with anguish. She could __feel__ Celeste's worry, could feel the two duties tearing Hectors heart apart. And she knew what came next. She saw Celeste kneeled at a cold hearth, felt the rough scroll clutched in her hand as if it were her own. And the words upon it were burned into her brain._

**Celeste of Athens......**

** .......Battle....**

** .....City sieged......**

** ....Fought bravely.....**

**Husband, Hector, Lost.**

_The demon approached her slowly, her blood dripping fresh from its talons. _

"_Yeeees" it crooned "They were alone, just like you. And someone found them, sheltered them and loved them, just as a family found you." Ella wiped the blood dribbling from her chin and stared defiantly at her tormentor, tears of despair running down her cheeks. "And what happened to him I wonder? He was defeated; war consumed him, just as your secrets will finally consume the Niwas. But enough of that" the demon chuckled and extended a talon "That isn't what your here for now is it young Ella? You're here to learn the story of the Fates aren't you?" Ella leapt away, scrambling onto a low ledge. The demon caught her easily "and of course" it added casually as its claw touched the back of her neck "you'll have to die in the process." The claw tore down Ella's back, tearing through the flesh and sinew, slicing her spine in two. Ella screamed in shock and horror, white spots covering her sight. _

"_My spine" she choked out, clotted blood gushing from her mouthed. The pain lanced through her body and she sobbed as she fell onto the damp stone. _

"_Can still feel it can't you?" The demon raised a matted foot, grinning in pleasure "You'll always feel the pain here. Doesn't matter what I do, it's always there, in your head" The foot slammed onto her torso, splintering through ribs and puncturing organs. Ella shrieked, her body arching instinctively. Her hands grasped at the foot, clenching into the fur._

**Authors Note: **I probably should have warned all of my lovely readers (and hopefully REVIEWERS) that there is a minor amount of gore in the forthcoming chapters. It will hopefully have no affect on anyones digestives, but as a precaution, don't eat before reading. Providing that your stomach is delicate. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :]


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it.

**All She Is**

"How did Arielle know about Ella's parents?" Krad asked curiously as he thrust a mug of tea into Celeste's hands. Dark looked up curiously, dragging his gaze from Ella's struggling features to stare at Celeste. Celeste sighed, staring into the mug as if it held all the answers for her.

"Only the blood of an orphan can free us. It's a little known fact and Ella's blood nearly didn't work anyway. It can only be someone who is alone in the world, like we are. Someone with no family." Celeste paused to look at Emiko, who was seated, unmoving, beside Ella's bound and gagged, but still thrashing and wailing body. "The Niwa's are fast becoming her family." Ella gave vent to that harsh keening sound again and all in the room winced.

"Arielle"

Celeste did not raise her voice, but her sister appeared by her side immediately, abandoning her respite on the roof.

"Yes?"

"Can you not relieve her agony, even by a fraction?"

Arielle nodded and knelt at the head of Ella's bed, placing two small pale hands on Ella's temple. Soothing blue light spread across the top of her head and Ella's grimace smoothed slightly.

"This will not help much, little one" Arielle murmured, pressing a kiss to Ella's sweating forehead. "But it is all that I can do."

Celeste joined her sister, taking one of Ella's cold, clammy hands in her own and bringing it to her lips. Ella convulsed, her mouth stretched into a ghastly grin by the gag and her hands clutching at the bonds restraining her. Celeste hissed and dropped her hold on Ella's hand as if it burned her and Arielle shot backwards, careening into the wall and huddling into a ball.

"I can't" she sobbed, her fingers clutching into the fabric on her shoulders "it hurts! It's too much! I just can't!"

Celeste shook her head, staring at her quivering fingers as if they did not belong to her.

"What? What is it?" Dark asked frantically.

"She's fighting" Arielle sobbed "Why is she fighting? She only worsens it all!"

Krad turned to Celeste for clarification.

"Ella is fighting back. She's not accepting the pain. She is rebelling against it. What my sister and I just felt was merely a recoil effect of what is occurring in the realm of her mind. It has never happened before. Ella is a whole new brand of strength, one we've never experienced before. Even her fighting is................" Celeste trailed off, ignorant of her captive audience. "She avoids, more of a, a prediction of the guardian's strengths. It is.................?" Her spoken thoughts ended and she looked up.

"Reflex" Dark cut in, staring moodily at Celeste "that's all she ever uses, sheer reflexes. It's all Ella is" Dark stood abruptly and left the room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

_Ella ran through a maze, thick dark branches whipping her face. A young girl raced before her, whimpering and crying. Ella's heavy breathing reached her ears, demonic and rasping, and her mind reeled in shock. Horrible emotions coursed through her body, Grief and fury and despair, mixing together in a magnificent cocktail that had her laughing hysterically at the patheticness of it all. "Celeste of Athens has lost her mind!" She taunted gleefully "Oh if only I had allowed your mother Echo to live a little longer Helen. She would have been so alarmed!"_

_**What the hell?**__Ella panicked_ _**I'm not Celeste**__! __**I'm Ella!**_

_The little girl squealed as she tripped over a moss covered root, her simple white Chiton tangling around her calves. Ella bent happily, snarling as she pulled the girl up by the hair to meet her eyes._

"_P-Please" The girl begged, her legs swinging in the air "Don't hurt me! I ju-just want my mammy! Please!" _

_Ella's hand swung out of it's own accord, striking the little girl harshly on the cheek. _

"_Be silent, you snivelling wimp!" Ella's voice was rough with anger and grief and the girl stilled, silent tears running down her bruised and bloody face. _

"_Let her go!" Ella yelled desperately, her world suddenly shifting so that she was watching the scene as it played out, instead of performing the acts herself." She hasn't done anything!" _

_**Celeste hissed, her long, gnarled nails scraping the girl's neck. The girl shuddered, trying to draw away. **_

"_**P-Please" she whispered, her brown eyes locking onto Celeste's bloodshot ones. Celeste growled, wrapping a pale veined hand around the girl's neck.**_

"_**Goodbye, little Helen. You may join your mother in Hades" **_

_**She raised a simple sword, unadorned but for a single red rose fastened to the hilt. "For Hector" The sword raised higher, glinting in the starlight, directly in line with Helen's heart. **_

"_**Celeste!" the mad woman spun around, Helen still in her grasp. Arielle panted heavily, her long blonde hair flying around her green Chiton. "Put the child down" **_

_**Celeste eyed her cautiously, her fingers not loosening their grip on neither the girl nor the sword's hilt. **_

"_**Give Helen to me" The girl slid to the ground and she darted forwards into Arielle's arms. "Go to the villa, you will not be harmed, that I can promise." Helen scampered off and Arielle stepped closer to her sister. **_

"_**Arielle?" Celeste asked uncertainly, looking down at the blood staining the purple silk of her chiton. "What have I done? What have I done!!!!!!!!?" Celeste fell to her knees, fingers clenched in her long brown hair. **_

"_**Nothing that you could help." Arielle soothed. **_

"_**I-I've killed." Celeste choked looking at her sister with wide eyes "So many people. No. No! Hector I **__need__** you **__here__**!" She looked at the sword in her hand bringing it to her chest. **_

"_**Celeste don't!" Arielle shot forwards between her sister and the sword. The blade swung through her stomach, sliding through with ease to pierce her sister's heart. The Celeste and Arielle slumped there, the blade holding their bodies together. A nightingale sang quietly in the sky as the rose slipped**__**from its bindings, falling gracefully into the pool of blood flooding from the bodies. It glowed softly, arks of light blossoming from its petals and surrounding the two girls. The blade slid to the ground with a soft thump and Celeste and Arielle floated upwards gently, cocooned in a silvery kaleidoscope of light, silver and green and purple and red.**_

"_Stop it!" Ella cried turning and covering her ears. "I don't want to know! I don't want to!" She stumbled away, staggering over roots. _

"_You must." The demon blocked her path and she pushed past, dodging the axe that swept past her ears. _

"_This is MY mind. I don't have to do ANYTHING!" _

"_You. Will. Stay!" The demon roared swinging a taloned hand at Ella's throat. Instinct took over and Ella ducked down, running between the demon's legs. She took off, sprinting trough the maze, searching for the exit. _

_**This is MY brain**__ Ella thought fiercely as she leapt over one of the hedges, higher than what should have been possible. __**I know it better than anyone else. The exit's this way **__She set off South, feeling, rather than knowing that it would take her out of this place. Fighting obviously wasn't working. It was time to try running instead. She felt the guardian behind her, knew what was going to happen next. Hurling herself to the side, Ella yelled in pain as a steel barned whip skimmed her side, drawing blood. She bunched into a ball, rolling over to a hedge and scrabbling underneath it. The Guardian blundered through behind her and she darted swiftly away. Ella didn't know how she did it, how she ducked and weaved through that dark maze, sometimes failing and sometimes succeeding in escaping the Guardian demon's blows. It was more than a knowing, more than an instinct. It was a part of her, running deep in her veins, something even stronger than the blood pulsing through them. It __**was**__ her and Ella ran on, giving her thoughts away to herself, trusting this strange, deep power to get her through the dim, never-ending night. _

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**AN/** Ok, I understand that some of the scenes might be getting a little too icky for some, but stay with me please! These chapters are sort of like character building for Ella and co. But I promise that Ella will be back with her usual cheerful optimism. Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I get a buzz whenever I read them! Please continue to review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-** I don't own DN angel

**That stupid, stinkin', whiny Daisuke voice**

_Ella ran over the rocks, Cold Ocean spray icing up her legs and soaking her jeans. Lightning cracked across the dark skies and rain and sand whipped her face in stinging bursts. Lightning sparked at her heels and Ella sped up, knowing that she had to get away. A menacing chuckle echoed around her and Ella slipped, sliding feet first in a shallow rock pool. The monster before her walked slowly forwards, a sudden burst of lightning illuminating his smile into a ghastly grin. Ella crawled backwards, eyes wide in terror. A bolt of lightning zinged on the ground beside her hand and she gasped in shock, before turning to look in horror at the fiery bolt of electricity running in a direct line to her left temple. Ella's mouth opened in a silent scream before there was a terrific 'CRACK' and the world was bathed in blinding blue light._

_................................................................................................................................................_

Daisuke stared at Ella in trepidation. Her face was several shades lighter than it should be and her fingers strained in the soft cotton scarves used to tie her down. Ella lay on her side, one arm stretched behind her, her face pulled back horribly by the gag and her eyes screwed shut. The girl bucked suddenly and Daisuke shot backwards. He was alone in the room and slightly nervous about that fact. Ella moaned through the gag, tears streaming down her cheeks. She flipped over to her other side and curled up there, shuddering. Daisuke approached her slowly, one hand stretched before him as if he was taming a spooked horse.

"Ella?" he touched her shoulder gently and flinched when he felt her muscles tense. "We're, we're here for you. Everyone. Even Dark's worried." The girl didn't move and Daisuke shook her madly, tears running down his face unchecked. "Wake up! Damn it Ella. Wake up! Stop ignoring us! We need you here! Come back!" She thrashed desperately and Daisuke retreated to a corner of the room, staring in fear at the shuddering girl lashed to the bed. This wasn't the Ella who had waited up in a tree all night on a whim to film an infamous thief. It wasn't the Ella who had subdued an attacker with her cherished copy of a First Folio. It wasn't the Ella who'd fallen in love with an antiquated leather jacket that looked as if it was made in the year 1664. And it wasn't the Ella who'd told the heart broken tale of the Two Fates to a 14 year old boy in a deserted museum, the Ella who'd simultaneously bullied and flattered Dark into doing the washing up after a day of baking, who'd knocked him out with a soapy fry pan that same day when Risa Harada had come by for Daisuke's help in studying. This Ella was a wild, untamed animal, afraid of everything and unaware of her surroundings. This Ella was unknowing and uncaring, locked in her own mind. This Ella wasn't Ella.

"Come back" Daisuke whispered brokenly, his voice childish in its despondency. "Ella, please come back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ella groaned, her head was throbbing like her cousin Mikey's bass speakers and the stinkin' little Daisuke voice invading her consciousness wasn't helping. The girl rolled over towards the source of the irritating noise and opened a pair of bleary emerald eyes.

"Daisuke?' Ella yawned sleepily. 'Close your mouth before something moves in there eh?"

"Geah blehbo wha-?" Daisuke spat out a reel of gibberish, shocked beyond words at her sudden reappearance in the realm of the living.

"And another thing" Ella added, giving Daisuke a glare worthy of an Ice Queen, "Shut the hell up would you? I'm trying to sleep."

Daisuke ran from the room like a startled rabbit and Ella sighed in contentment. Finally some peace and quiet.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ All I really have to say is pretty please review! (bats puppy eyes) Pease? Peas and ham?


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. And sorry that I haven't updated in a bajillion years

**Yet another rude awakening**

"You are quite the disappointment Miss Gibson."

Ella squinted her eyes open, knowing that once she woke up fully, she would be royally pissed at the blue haired snob standing before her.

"I'm going to give you three tips on life Satoshi." She said crisply in the aggravated and icy tone reserved solely for early morning wake-ups and boiling puppies. Ella shifted her weight to her elbow and glared. "Life tip number one: I am a teenage girl from Australia; we were born with aversions to early hours and strongly dislike being awakened in them. Life tip number two: Eat more sugar, you act like one of those sour prune things my Dad made me eat once. Life tip number three: Never EVER insult a caffeine deprived Ella. You shall live to regret it."

Ella rolled back over with every intention of returning to slumber, when her stomach decided to inform all in the room of its opinion of matters. Ella groaned and stumbled out of bed.

"Okay fudge-pudge, I hear you. Time for nummies" Ella patted her belly comfortingly, before stretching out the kinks in her muscles and yawning loudly.

"Ella" Satoshi said cautiously, "What happened to your restraints?"

"The scarves? Oh please" Ella scoffed as she strolled out the room "They were _knitted _for Pete's sake, I probably unwound them in my sleep."

Satoshi was disgusted. Ella had forced some concoctionconsisting mainly of jelly and whipped cream upon him and was now expecting him to consumeit. Such behaviour was simply _wrong_. Ella leant across the table on her elbows, stirring the sugary creation with a long teaspoon.

"Come on Satoshi" she encouraged gently, as one would coerce a child "eat your brekkie"

"Brekkie? Is that what this abomination is called?" Satoshi was sceptical, to say the least. He had studied various language and dialects of several continents and never found a singular mention of 'brekkie' before.

"No that would be parfait" Ella replied absently as she took a sip of coffee "Brekkie is Aussie slang for breakfast. Now eat!"

Ella scooped up a large mound of cream and tinned peach and held it before Satoshi somewhat threateningly.

"I will not eat that" Satoshi informed her coldly, looking even more distant and aloof than usual, if that was possible. "My morning meal consists of healthful fruits and cereals. This can be considered neither."

Ella waved the spoon closer to his face. "There are _peaches _in it fool."

Satoshi only glared harder.

"Ok Satoshi listen to me. You either eat that parfait or I feed you laxatives for the rest of the day and trust me, you cannot escape my tactics. You're bladder will be running like a tap unless you eat you're breakfast NOW!" Ella slammed her palms on the table, her nose inches from Satoshi's.

Satoshi picked up the parfait spoon and shoved it in his mouth, muttering what sounded like some decidedly uncomplimentary words beneath his breath.

"No wonder you're so damned antisocial. Doesn't eat parfait, honestly" Ella rolled her eyes and began to walk away, only to find her exit barred by a very tall brickwall with purple hair.

"Hi Dark!" Ella chirped as she refilled her mug. "How long was I out?"

"About a week" Dark replied "Catching up on the caffeine you skipped?"

"Something like that" Ella took a deep draught of her elixir for life, before spluttering as the burning liquid scorched her throat. Dark closed in, grabbing her shoulders and pulling the choking girl towards him.

"Welcome back Ella" he said silkily before lowering his warm lips onto hers. Everything went silent, as if the world had gone still. Or was, possibly, holding its breath and bracing for the impact.

"DAAAA-AAARK!!!!"

Lets just say the explosion was more momentous than that of Mt. Krakatoa.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A.N/ Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I did recieve a wonderful season box set for christmas, but sadly, nothing else.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Personal Satoshi Pixie?**

Satoshi was finding this all rather fascinating. He had never known that such a short-statured girl could cause so much chaos. Ella was tearing around the house, shouting her head off and practically vandalising the place in order to find more objects to pelt at the terrified thief before her.

"Stupid!" Dark narrowly missed being beheaded by the frying pan "Egotistic!" he'd never known a chair could be propelled quite so far "Perverted!" Satoshi raised an eyebrow as With sailed through the air with a terrified 'Quuuuuuuuuuuuuee!'

"Unbel_ievably_" Satoshi raised the parfait spoon to his lips, completely enthralled. "Sexist pig!!!" Ella finished her voice so shrill that Satoshi wouldn't have been surprised if half of Japan began to sue her for ear damage.

Ella's head spun around quickly, her emerald eyes fixing on Satoshi in an angry glare. "What did you say?" she said icily, and Satoshi gulped.

"Nothing" he said, trying to keep his voice as steady as usual. Ella strode slowly forwards, and Dark gave vent to a sigh of relief, happy that her murderous anger was no longer fixed on him. Ella shot him a look "I'm not finished with you yet, Mousy" Satoshi did a mental eye roll 'Oh so know she's imitating Krad.' Ella slammed her palm on the table.

"Even if I was imitating Krad, would it be your business to say so, Satoshi?"

Satoshi's eyes widened "What?" he hissed, not believing this for a second.

"Oh please" Ella scoffed "You honestly didn't expect me to hear you? For a genius you sure are stupid. And even if Japan DID sue me for inner ear damage, I'm sure that selling a little butt wipe like you on the slave market would more than cover the measly amount."

Ella turned back to Dark, believing Satoshi to be suitably terrified of her Evil Wrathful Glare of Death.

"I didn't say that Ella" Ella spun around, one eyebrow arching sceptically.

"Oh? Who was it then? My personal Satoshi _Pixie_?"

"I didn't say that" Satoshi repeated slowly "I thought it"

"Eh?" Ella's green eyes widened in shock and she backed away slowly "Are you saying that I can read _minds _Satoshi? That's ridiculous, that's not even possible!"

_Actually, I think you'll find that there are several cases of telekineses reported globally every day. Mostly in the British Isles, leading to the belief that it must be a side affect of carrying faerie blood in your veins_ Satoshi's matter of fact I'm-smart-and-you're-not voice seemed to echo inside the recesses of her head_. _A vein underneath Ella's eye began to twitch at an alarming rate.

"Actually" Satoshi began, only to be cut-off by Ella's outraged shriek.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut-UP!" Clapping her hands over her ears she gave Satoshi one last dirty look before running out the door.

Dark and Satoshi looked blankly at the space where Ella had been occupying only moments before.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events isn't it?" Dark asked cheerfully as he leant back against one of the couches.

"I think" Satoshi replied tightly "That you had better go find her"

Dark sighed and headed for the door "I suppose your right. Ella has really got to stop running off like that."

Satoshi scoffed and helped himself to some more parfait. That junk was really quite delicious.

_Completely overpriced. _

_Government's gone mad_

_Oohh that's a very pretty drawing dear_

_I can't believe that they still haven't caught that thief!_

_My goodness, how rude!_

_No it costs FAR too much_

_I told him dinner was ready!_

_Teenagers these days, just look at what that girl is wearing._

Ella looked down and winced. She was still wearing her singlet and leather pants, which were torn in places from the Cobra Trap and her usually wavy brown hair was messy and knotted. Not to mention, she was 98.9% certain that she had her eyeliner from 3 days ago smeared across her face. Ella wrapped her arms tighter around herself and pushed through the crowd, trying to block out the voices humming around her skull like birds.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A.N/ Here you are, a brand new chapter. Review please! I want at least five! Bats eyes


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: _**Plot is mine, Ella's mine, the Fates are mine but everything else is waaaaaaaaaaaaay out of my price range.

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Dark ran through the crowd, a knot of worry slowly tightening in his stomach. He pushed past the people in the streets, ignoring the rain splattering down and dampening his hair and clothes.

"Ella!" He yelled loudly, grabbing the shoulder of a girl with honey brown hair and forcing her around roughly. Frightened brown eyes anchored on his face and Dark pushed the girl away in disgust. Shaking his wet hair out of his face, the legendary thief looked up at the dark and clouded sky in panic. Where could she be?

"Dai?" Emiko's voice called loudly and Satoshi leapt up guiltily, trying to appear as if he hadn't just consumed an entire can of whipped cream and tinned fruits. Emiko walked into the kitchen, an exhausted and bag laden Towa staggering in behind her.

"Satoshi have you seen Daisuke? I want to give him the strawberries I found whilst shopping."

Satoshi cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think you'll find that Dark has gone out. Ella awakened early this morning."

Pure joy flashed across Emiko and Towa's faces.

"Really? Oh I must go see her! Ella has missed out on so many wonderful things!" Towa gushed happily, her eyes shining like stars.

Satoshi's voice ploughed over her words, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"She then promptly ran off, after discovering a new power of hers. A somewhat clichéd one, dare I say it. Dark is following in pursuit."

"Oh?" The weight of the matter had clearly escaped Emiko "What sort of power?"

"Telekinesis, I believe"

Emiko raised her eyebrows.

"This isn't good. Telekinesis isn't very controllable is it?"

Towa frowned, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes.

"Ella's at the cliffs" she said softly. "I think we'd better tell Dark"

Emiko sighed and reached for the phone. Sometimes she actually wished that their lives could be normal, just for one day. A small pink light flared in the window, unseen to Satoshi and Emiko. Towa eyed it tiredly. _Not now. Please not now. _

It was cold, and she was wet. Ella stood at the top of the cliff, wild spray and rain whipping about her, sending her hair flying about her face like a halo. She shivered, wrapping her arms tighter around her chest and stared into the waves crashing into the rocks. Everything had gone quiet now. A shadow flickered behind her and Ella's heart sped up a little. Who was there?

"The cliffs? Yep got it" Dark stowed the mobile phone in his jacket pocket and looked up at the sky in concern. What was she doing at the cliffs? Dark set off at a run, willing himself to get there before Ella did anything stupid. With her track record, his chances weren't good.

"Your father died at a place like this didn't he?" The woman walked forward slowly, casually, in the manner of one taking a peaceful stroll through the park. Ella flinched slightly.

"What do you know about my father?"

The woman chuckled, clutching her pink cloak closer to her throat "I know that he was considered an intelligent, courageous and patriotic man. An asset to whichever Defence Force he joined." The woman flashed a sideways look at Ella "There was certainly nothing in his character that would suggest suicidal tendencies."

"Well sometimes the shrinks get things wrong" Ella glared at the woman, who smiled back, ignoring the wind, which was forcing her cloak to flash in several different directions, revealing snippets of bulky thigh high boots and a short balloon skirt.

"Yes, but sometimes little girls lie"

"Who are you?" Ella breathed, crossing her arms tightly.

"Does that matter?" The woman's voice tightened to steel "I know who you are. And I know what you are hiding. There was no ordinary occurrence at the cliffs on the night you're father died."

Ella furiously blinked back tears. "Leave me alone." She whispered "All I saw was my father. That's all I saw."

"Is it? Or was there something else? Whatever attacked your father that night will never leave you alone Ella. You know this."

The tears rolled freely down Ella's face, she found that she was too tired to stop them. "What do you mean?"

"Do you care for them Ella? Are the Niwas your new family? And the thief is something more is he not?"

Ella was considerably confused. "W-what?"

The woman's skin began to glow a deep, violent pink. "Never forget, Ella Gibson, that you are hunted. And you will always _be_hunted. You're father died to save you last time. A small token to remember the price your life has cost so far." The woman drew something silver from her cloak and threw it at Ella's feet. "Dwell on it" The light grew brighter now, encompassing the surrounding area in colour. Ella fell to her knees, blinded, and stared in horror at the objects scattered on the ground before her. Two steel dog tags on a simple ball chain, with a golden crucifix threaded beside them.

"Ella!" Dark skidded beside her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "What the heck are you doing?" Ella reached out hesitantly, her fingers brushing the dog tags lightly.

"It's after me." She whispered hoarsely as she scooped them up. "It's after me!" Ella turned to Dark, her eyes wide with terror.

"What's after you!?"

Ella shook her head slowly in shock.

"I don't know!" She sobbed "I don't know" Ella buried her head in Dark's shoulder, clenching her fingers into the thick leather of his jacket. "I-don't-know-I-don't-know-I-don't-know." She continued over and over. Dark wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Ella into his lap, holding her head and rocking her like a child.

"It's gonna be okay. Whatever it is, I'll protect you. Everyone will take care of you Ella. Shhh now. It's gonna be okay."

"P-prove it" Ella choked, her entire body shaking. Dark's arms tightened around her and he slid a finger under her chin, raising Ella's face to meet his own.

"Listen to me." He whispered forcefully, his eyes blazing with something Ella couldn't name. "I've failed you once Ella, and I swear on my life and my wings that I will never EVER do it again. No matter what happens, no matter what chases after you, I will protect you."

Ella sniffed and wiped the tear tracks off her face.

Dark smirked suddenly, fracturing the tenuous atmosphere he'd just created.

"Let me get those for you" he whispered huskily, bringing his mouth to her cheek and softly kissing away the tears that lay there. Ella froze, whether from fear or terror it is still unsure to this very day. Dark's arms encircled her more tightly and Ella leant into his chest feeling warm and, for the first time since her father had died, like there was someone there to look out for her, to help her. And as Ella lay there in Dark's arms and her terror slowly drained away, she knew that she no longer had to battle on alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note:_ **HAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Fluff!!!! My friend said I couldn't write it but There. It. ISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a lot, but still. Ok, anyway, Please Review!!!!!!!!! Without encouragement this story will refuse to grow!!!!


End file.
